Talk:Konggei Subway
Can someone help me to draft out the lines for the subway? I had a hard time imagine where the stations are, therefore can't come out with the best name for the stations. So far only the starting terminals and the ending terminals are completed. The map beside is the map of Konggei, but the wards are written in Chinese or Kanji or Honju (Surean word for Kanji), you may find the translated version in Konggei#Administration department. Based on the explaination from the page, the starting point and ending points of the terminals are given, some of which are similar to the name of the ward, such as Shin-Jundu (somewhere in Jundu), Shin-Kishu (somewhere in Kishu), Merunan'awa (somewhere in Merunan), etc. --Cytosan 18:28, August 27, 2010 (UTC) So the Honju next to the terminals coordinate with those on the map as end terminals? Woogers - talk ( ) 18:33, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes. As for those with names not similar to the terminals, you can place the line anywhere you see fit. Thanks helping out.Cytosan 18:37, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I can probably have a basic map done by tomorrow, and a more advanced map by next week sometime. Do you have any particular style concerns? Woogers - talk ( ) 18:41, August 27, 2010 (UTC) No, just as long as it can connect people from almost every corner of the big city, I'm fine with it even if it'll look kinda messy and random.Cytosan 18:47, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Like the Tokyo subway or New York subway do IRL, lol. Where's the most central part of the city? I'm gonna try and connect as many lines through it as possible. Woogers - talk ( ) 19:03, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Basic Map Some of the Honju on the map don't equate to any terminals, or my eyes are that bad. Can you point out where the terminals are on the map? I identified like 5. Woogers - talk ( ) 22:42, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Not all have the same names, only six are... Ninada is at 中, Merun'awa is at 泊南, Hinata-Shijuki is at north of 四津, HInata-chi is at Hinata (北區) itself Shin-Jundu is at 君都, Goshi is at Goshi (江西) itself, Shin-Kishu is at 清蜀, University of Surea Station will be at Nodorima (綠下). The rest you can place it anywhere you see fit. The most centre part will be Tsusawa (荊琦), Meguzawa (明琦), Kishu (清蜀), Nina (中) and Funsou (豐草). Tsusawa will be more of a major commercial and administrative center; while Meguzawa serves as the business and entertainment fashion centre, and a major nightlife area. By the way, Kisame (西) house almost all the embassies in Surea. So if based on the article in the Konggei subway page, line 1 should be a loop covering the 5 major centre.Cytosan 01:44, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Basic map is done :D. It's a little messy though, so I'll make a neater map showing just the lines, then upload it. Woogers - talk ( ) 20:10, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a lot... Don't worry about the tidiness of the lines, rail transport services are Surea's main mode of public transportation, it should have more workability than architecturally artistic... Cytosan 23:55, August 29, 2010 (UTC) How's this? Sorry it took so long. School messed me up. http://repo.woogers.net/images/Konggei%20Subway%202.png is neater map with just lines. Woogers - talk ( ) 15:29, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Basically I'm okay with it, however I think you misinterpret line 6 and line 9. It should be a normal line, but at one of the end it'll form a loop, not the whole line as a loop. Take it this way, the line starts at station A, goes along stations until Station W, then forms a loop (for station W, X, Y and Z).Cytosan 18:23, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Lol, I thought there might be too many loop lines :D Woogers - talk ( ) 20:48, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I updated it with the fixes, I think. You might have to refresh it to see the changes. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:27, September 9, 2010 (UTC) There's a little bit of change I would like you to make if you don't mind. Can you separate the lines that are parallel? I mean separate it by a slide distance (line looks parallel, but they are stopping in different stations) because I don't want same lines stopping at the same stations. They may intersect, but not parallel for more than 2 stations. --Cytosan 02:17, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Sure, less interlining will do. Woogers - talk ( ) 02:29, September 9, 2010 (UTC)